


Revelations

by smileysgoboing



Series: non-massacre AU [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileysgoboing/pseuds/smileysgoboing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Konoha demonstrates how efficient its gossip network really is. (Sakura blames her hair, Itachi blames ANBU). Numerous OCs. ItaSaku. Non-mass AU. Oneshot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much trouble thinking of a title for this story since I already have another story called Revelation, but I couldn't find anything else that suited the story, so Revelations it is (but suggestions will be appreciated).

"Alright, dismissed," Tsunade ordered as she turned her attention back to the huge stack of paperwork on her desk. She didn't miss the way only three chakra signatures vanished from her office, and instead snuck a sip of sake. "What is it, Uchiha?"

"Temporary removal of ANBU Tiger from Squad Nine, Hokage-sama," Uchiha Itachi said smoothly, almost nonchalantly. "Section 15 of the ANBU handbook, Article 67."

Tsunade nearly choked at his sudden request. "Why on earth would I do that? Squad Nine's success rates have increased–" She stopped talking abruptly, as if processing the rest of his words, then narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. "Article 67 of Section 15?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Itachi said, meeting her gaze calmly.

"And this is your request? Not Tiger's?" Tsunade continued, raising an eyebrow.

Itachi blinked, but didn't look away. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

She smirked. "Well, I can't say no to that," she drawled, giving him a knowing look. "Permission granted, Uchiha."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed," Tsunade said, almost lazily, and took another sip of sake as the Uchiha bowed quickly and vanished from the room.

* * *

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?" Tenten asked as she stood at the door to her friend's apartment.

"Sure, come in," Sakura said, frowning slightly in confusion. "What's up?"

"I… overheard something at ANBU headquarters," Tenten began, her voice dropping slightly in volume. ANBU matters were, after all, classified information. "You got kicked off Squad Nine?"

Sakura blinked at her, her mild surprise completely at odds with what Tenten was expecting from her short-tempered friend. "Well, I guess it looks like that," she said, shrugging. "But I've already talked it over with Itachi and we both agreed it was for the best."

"The best?" Tenten repeated incredulously. "From what I've heard, you joining the squad was been the best thing that ever happened to them."

"Thanks," Sakura said, grinning wryly. "But really, I'm fine. I know why I'm off the squad. And it's not like I'm out of ANBU, I can still take mission with other squads." At Tenten's uncertain look, she added, "Look, it's only temporary. Everything will be okay."

"If you say so," Tenten said reluctantly.

"I do," Sakura agreed, smiling reassuringly. "I appreciate your concern, but everything's fine. See you around?"

"Yeah, sure." Tenten smiled half-heartedly as the other girl shut the door, before sighing loudly. Something was definitely wrong with this situation – Sakura had been weirdly blasé about her removal, and despite mentioning that she'd discussed it with her captain, she hadn't actually said anything about  _why_  she was being taken off Squad Nine.

Tenten huffed. There was only one other person who could tell her what was going on – well, two, but she wasn't about to question the Hokage's authority to her face. No, only Uchiha Itachi could tell her what was really going on.

"Taichou? May I speak to you for a moment?"

Sakura's former team captain nodded, only the slightest hint of confusion crossing his face. Tenten took this as a sign to continue. "I want to know why you removed Sakura from Squad Nine," she said bluntly.

"How I manage my squad is none of your concern, Tenten-san," Itachi said smoothly.

"No, but Sakura's my friend, and she's a damn good ANBU agent," Tenten countered, meeting his gaze squarely. "Not only that, but she's the second best medic in this village. She's probably one of the best shinobi to have on your squad, and I'm sure you know that, so why did you kick her out?"

"I am well aware of Haruno-san's merits," Itachi said, after a short pause. "But I must reiterate, this does not concern you." He nodded and began to turn away, but Tenten stepped in front of him.

"If you're so aware of how good Sakura is, why isn't she on your squad anymore?" Tenten demanded. "Your decision to have her removed doesn't make any sense, and it's unfair to Sakura."

"I have discussed Haruno-san's  _temporary_  removal from the squad with her already, Tenten-san." Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly at her in warning. "As I have said, this is none of your business." He sidestepped her neatly and began to walk away.

"Taichou–"

"Haruno-san was discharged under Article 67, Section 15 of the ANBU handbook," Itachi bit out. "I would appreciate it if you did not question my authority over my squad again, Tenten-san."

Before she could say anything else, he formed a seal and vanished from sight. Tenten let her mouth shut, and stopped herself from sighing again. At least he had given her a solid answer, even if it didn't make any sense.

_ANBU handbook…Section 15? Article 67?_

* * *

" _No way._ "

Nakamura Aiko looked up from her fruit stand to see two girls standing in the middle of the street, one with long, blonde hair in a ponytail and the other with short, pink hair. She blinked a few times, just in case her eyesight was failing her, but the second girl's hair was indeed a pretty, pastel pink.

"Ino–" the pink-haired girl began, looking annoyed.

"I can't believe you," the blonde continued, ignoring her friend completely. "You have a boyfriend?!"

Aiko hid a smile and exchanged glances with her neighbour as she busied herself with arranging her stand, trying to listen in on the girls' conversation as sneakily as she could.

"Ino, calm–"

"You have a boyfriend!" The blonde girl – Ino – looked distraught by the news. "You have a boyfriend, and you didn't tell me!"

"Pig, calm down," the pink-haired girl snapped, although there was no real bite to her tone. "I haven't told anyone yet, okay?"

"No, it's not okay!" Ino hissed. "Sakura,  _Uchiha Itachi_  is  _your boyfriend_ , and you didn't tell me!"

 _Uchiha_   _Itachi?_  Aiko didn't know which particular Uchiha they were discussing, but the name did sound familiar.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics. "I'm telling you now! You're basically the first person to find out, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm not  _the_  first," Ino huffed. "I'm your best friend, I should be first." She crossed her arms and gave Sakura a speculative look. "How did the boys react?"

"Surprisingly well," Sakura said, smiling ruefully. "Naruto made a bit of a fuss, but I think they're all fine with it."

"Hmmm," Ino said, looking not quite mollified. "Whatever, we're having a sleepover tonight and you're going to tell me  _everything_ , Forehead."

"Whatever, Pig," Sakura teased. "Now, if you're done making a big deal out of my love life, I did want to get some shopping done." She linked her arm through Ino's and tugged her over to Aiko's stall.

Aiko started, nearly knocking down a fruit display, and pasted on a bright smile, doing her best to pretend that she hadn't been eavesdropping on their conversation. "So what can I do for you girls today?"

* * *

Ino, Hinata had noticed, had been insufferably smug the entire night. Of course, there had to have been a good reason for Ino to call for a sleepover so suddenly – one, which Hinata presumed, which had to do with Sakura – and fortunately, Hinata was a patient person.

Ino was not.

"So, Tenten," the blonde said without preamble, "any new guys in your life?"

"Nope," Tenten said promptly. "What about you?"

"Ah, you guys already know all about my love life," Ino said airily. "Hinata? What about you? Anything new with Naruto?"

Hinata blushed lightly and looked away from Ino's piercing gaze. "No, nothing has happened," she stammered.

"Shame," Ino said, and any sincerity that was present in her voice was drowned by her eagerness to question Sakura. "So, Pig, what's happening with you?"

Ah, so it was time for the big reveal, Hinata realised, tilting her head expectantly as Sakura rolled her eyes. "There's no point dragging this out, so, um… I have a boyfriend."

"Oh! Congratulations," Hinata said, beaming at Sakura.

"Yeah, congrats," Tenten added, just a touch too late. Her hesitance was not missed by Hinata or Ino, who narrowed her eyes slightly.

Sakura smiled, almost shyly; she hadn't noticed, or more likely, didn't care. "Thanks, guys."

"That's not even the best part!" Ino said impatiently, apparently dismissing her suspicions. "Tell us everything, Forehead – tell us who he is!"

"Calm down, Pig," Sakura snapped half-heartedly. "I'm getting to it."

Hinata's curiosity was piqued, so she shuffled closer to listen. Sakura, now suddenly aware of all the attention, was blushing as she spoke. "It's Uchiha Itachi."

Well, whatever Hinata was expecting, it hadn't been that. "Uchiha Itachi?" she repeated incredulously, then stopped herself. "No offense intended, Sakura. I didn't realise you two knew each other." Hinata herself was not very well acquainted with the Uchiha clan heir – he was attractive enough, she could admit, although he had always seemed so formal; distant to the point of coldness. That, however, could be attributed to the duties of an ANBU captain, which could only mean that Sakura had also served in ANBU at one point.

"None taken," Sakura said dryly. "It's been a fairly recent thing, so not many people know."

Tenten had been strangely quiet throughout the exchange, but what was even stranger was the smirk spreading across her face. Ino was the first to pick up on it as she demanded, "What? What is it?"

In the split second it took for Tenten to open her mouth and answer, Ino had already come to her own conclusion. "You knew!  _You knew!_ " she accused, sounding so shocked that Hinata had to hide a smile. "How did you find out before me?"

"Classified," Tenten said smoothly, smugly. "But I can tell you that I heard it from Uchiha Itachi himself."

ANBU business, then, Hinata surmised. It was no surprise to hear that Tenten was in ANBU, and she knew there was a definite possibility that Sakura had also joined. And, of course, it was no secret that Uchiha Itachi was an ANBU captain but to hear it directly from him… Hinata could only smile ruefully.

Ino was slightly less gracious. "You  _what_? Wait, when was this?"

"Hmmm, probably last week?" Tenten offered.

"This is not my fault," Sakura interjected, sharing a bemused glance with Hinata.

"Last  _week_?" Ino demanded. "I only found today!" She made a pained noise, glaring at both Sakura and Tenten. "I can't believe you found out before me!"

Hinata giggled.

* * *

"I'll see you around, Miyo," Kei called, waving goodbye to her colleague. It was exactly 12pm when she slid into the chair behind the front desk at hospital reception, and it would be exactly 5pm when her shift finished. Kei didn't mind working at the hospital, nor did she mind working as a receptionist – work was work, after all, but she didn't necessarily enjoy it.

"Bye, Kei!" Miyo waved as she hurried away, brushing past the people lingering in the lobby. Kei didn't blame her – she would probably do the same thing in five hours – and eyed everyone critically. There were always quite a few people waiting in the lobby – visitors, patients being discharged, hospital staff bustling around or, like Haruno-sensei, leaving. Haruno-sensei's pink hair was always easily identifiable, even from the other side of the room. The colour had always amused Kei – although it suited Haruno-sensei well, it just seemed like such a strange colour to have. Kei had never seen anyone else with pink hair before in her life.

It looked like Haruno-sensei was about to leave for her lunch break – Kei was already envious, even though she'd only started her shift a few minutes ago. Well, leaving was wrong, since Haruno-sensei looked like she was waiting for someone, judging by the way she was lingering at the main entrance of the hospital and kept checking the clock. Kei wondered who she was waiting for – her teammates, or Yamanaka-sensei, if she had to guess. Not that it was any of her business, of course.

The main doors swung open, and Haruno-sensei's head whipped around to see who it was. Kei copied her actions to see Uchiha Itachi walk in. He had only visited the hospital a few times but she remembered him well enough; after all, he was the Uchiha clan heir. One would expect such a man to have an intimidating, cold aura but Uchiha Itachi was a quiet, polite man. The only unease Kei felt around him was due to the fact that he was heir to such a prestigious clan, and because she knew that he was an experienced, high-ranking ninja.

Fortunately, Kei was too far away from him to feel uneasy so she kept watching him as he walked – walked right over to Haruno-sensei. She hadn't realised they were so well-acquainted with each other, but they both looked happy to see each other. Well, Haruno-sensei looked happy; Uchiha Itachi looked…oh.  _Oh_. Even from her awkward angle and distance, it almost looked like he was  _smiling_. Kei had never seen an Uchiha smile before; the closest they usually got was a smirk.

Haruno-sensei and Uchiha Itachi were smiling at each other. This was new and unexpected and – ooh, Miyo would be so mad. There were bets – unofficial, casual, offhand, definitely  _not_  mentioned in front of Haruno-sensei – on who Haruno-sensei might end up with, ranging from her teammates (Uchiha Sasuke was a popular one) to her colleagues (Hyuuga Neji cropped up occasionally) to random, handsome men (for some reason, the Kazekage was often brought up) she was seen with. No one had thought of Uchiha Itachi – perhaps the age gap, or the fact that they were rarely seen together – but here they were, smiling at each other, seemingly oblivious to the world around them. Not that Haruno-sensei or Uchiha Itachi would ever be so oblivious, given their chosen career as ninja, but–

Kei hurriedly dropped her gaze and busied herself with organising paperwork, because Haruno-sensei and Uchiha Itachi were ninja – high-ranking, elite ninja – who were probably well aware that she was gaping at them from the other side of the room. And now she didn't even dare look up in case they were looking back and wow, being a receptionist was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

It was an agonising few moments later when Kei risked a peek, her eyes flicking up and down in a split second. She hadn't seen any pink but it was hard to tell – a split second was not a long time, of course – so she glanced up, oh-so casually, to scan the lobby. But Kei had been right – Haruno-sensei and Uchiha Itachi had vanished entirely from the lobby.

Kei pursed her lips, almost disappointed. Well, she told herself, it wasn't like it was any of her business what Haruno-sensei was doing or who Haruno-sensei was dating. Nope. None of her business at all.

* * *

Uchiha Katsumi glared at the floor. "Yes, Father?"

"I have approached four others in the clan to arrange a match for you," Hideki informed her. "Your first meeting will be in two days' time."

Katsumi shifted her gaze to focus on him. "Father, I–"

" _Katsumi_ ," Hideki said warningly. "We have discussed this already."

"Hn." Katsumi lowered her gaze again, taking the opportunity to control her temper. "Very well," she said icily. "May I know the names of my matches?"

Hideki narrowed his eyes slightly, but could not find anything wrong with her request. "Uchiha Takeshi, Uchiha Nobu and Uchiha Katsuro," he pronounced. "You will be meeting Uchiha Nobu first."

"I see," Katsumi bit out. "And the fourth, Father?"

"I had hoped for a match between you and Uchiha Itachi," Hideki admitted, frowning slightly.  _How ambitious of you, Father,_  Katsumi thought sourly, but she let him continue. "However, Fugaku-sama rejected the proposal – not through any fault of yours, of course. I have heard that Fugaku-sama is no longer receiving any such proposals for Itachi."

Katsumi glanced up in surprise. Uchiha Itachi, as many people had pointed out, would make an excellent husband and the woman who married him would be very lucky – he had high status as the clan heir, he was handsome and, of course, he was a formidable shinobi. To marry him would mean bearing his children, who would be strong carriers of the Sharingan. "Has a match been arranged for Itachi?"

"Not to my knowledge," Hideki answered, his brow furrowed.

"Then perhaps Itachi-sama has found his own bride," Katsumi put forward. The idea, it seemed, was completely foreign to him, judging by the few moments of silent contemplation.

"It is…a possibility," he conceded, apparently still thinking through the concept. "Such a relationship may still be developing."

"Or perhaps his bride is not an Uchiha," Katsumi suggested smoothly. "After all, new blood must be introduced to the clan to keep it strong."

"Perhaps," Hideki agreed. "It is a necessary practice, but it is rare for members of the main house to do so."

"So you agree that the clan must be kept strong? Through any means necessary?" Katsumi pressed, meeting her father's gaze squarely.

"Yes, but–"

"Then why not let me continue my duties as a shinobi? I serve both the village and the clan as a kunoichi, and it brings benefit to both. I am far more valuable as a shinobi than someone's wife," Katsumi said sharply. Before he could protest, she added, in a slightly softer voice, "I'm eighteen, Father. Marriage can wait."

Hideki stared at her, his expression unreadable. And then he sighed, almost inaudibly, and rubbed his face tiredly. "Very well, Katsumi. I will cancel your matches."

Katsumi didn't even bother hiding her triumphant smile. "Thank you, Father."

* * *

"Thank you! Please come again," Rika called cheerily as the customer left. "Ah, Itachi-san! I haven't seen you for a while."

Uchiha Itachi was one of Rika's (many) regular customers, and had been since he was a teenager. He had intimidated her when he had first appeared at her stall – a young, weary shinobi from the Uchiha clan. But Itachi had been polite and patient every time he'd returned, so her initial weariness had softened into something resembling fondness.

"Rika-san," Itachi returned quietly, the corners of his lips upturned into a small smile. "I apologise, but the life of a shinobi is a busy one."

"So it is," Rika agreed, smiling warmly at him before she noticed that Itachi wasn't alone. "Oh! Sakura-san, it's good to see you too!" The pink-haired girl standing by Itachi's side was a frequent customer at Rika's dango stand – frequent, but not yet a regular, although her pink hair made her easy to identify. She was a sweet, friendly girl, from what Rika had gleaned from their brief interactions. "I didn't realise you two knew each other."

"Hi, Rika-san," Sakura said cheerfully, browsing through the dango on display. "Ah, his little brother is my teammate. You remember Sasuke, right?"

"Yes, of course," Rika said quickly, only vaguely recalling a boy with typical Uchiha features. "How is he doing?"

"Pretty well, I'd say," Sakura said amiably, turning to look at Itachi. "Anything else to add, Itachi?"

Rika smiled weakly as Itachi shook his head; the familiarity with which Sakura addressed him was surprising, to say the least, and Itachi's nonchalance revealed that it wasn't something new. "So, what would you like today?"

"I'll get some mitarashi dango, please," said Sakura. "Itachi?"

"The regular, please, Rika-san," Itachi said smoothly. "I'll be paying for both."

Rika busied herself with their orders to hide her surprise. Two good-looking adults who stayed close to each other, didn't explain their relationship properly and paid for each other? It could only mean one thing.

Sakura wasn't looking too pleased about Itachi's offer, judging by her slight frown, but it turned into a grateful smile as Rika approached. "Thank you, Rika-san."

"Thank you," Itachi added as he paid. "Goodbye, Rika-san."

"Thank you, and have a good day!" Rika called. As she waved, she couldn't resist adding, "Enjoy your date!" If she hadn't been watching them so closely, she would've missed the way they exchanged glances before Sakura smiled ruefully and waved back.

* * *

"There we go – good as new," Sakura pronounced, giving Shinji a warm smile. "How does that feel?"

Kyoko hid a smirk as her lovestruck student nodded and garbled something vaguely affirming. She could hardly blame him – Haruno Sakura was beautiful, powerful, talented and kind, according to the rumours, and Kyoko was beginning to agree with every moment she spent in Sakura's company.

"Wonderful," Sakura said brightly. "Do you feel tired? Hungry?" Shinji nodded dutifully. "That's from the healing. Take the rest of today off – tomorrow as well, would be best, if that's alright?" She glanced at Kyoko.

"I'm sure the others will be glad to have a little break," Kyoko agreed. "Thank you very much, Sakura-san."

"Y-Yeah! Thank you!" Shinji blurted, cheeks flushing red when Sakura turned her attention back to him.

"You're welcome," she said sincerely. "And thank you, for putting up with all my students." The gaggle of trainee medic-nins, standing at the foot of Shinji's bed, all nodded and chirped their thanks. "Alright – Shinji, you're free to leave now," Sakura said, before turning to the trainees. "Let's move to the next room, and one of you can do the healing." Worried murmurs broke out among the students as they began to file from the room, Sakura bringing up the rear. "Thanks again!" she called, turning and waving as she left.

Poor Shinji could only wave back, dumbstruck. Kyoko let him gape after her for a few moments before she cleared her throat. "Feeling better?" she asked slyly.

"Sensei," Shinji whined, picking up on her teasing. "She's… she's  _amazing_."

"Oh, I know," Kyoko agreed mildly. "I've heard the rumours."

"What rumours?" Shinji demanded, sitting up. "What does everyone say about her?"

Kyoko hummed thoughtfully. "Well, she's a student to one of the most powerful women in the world," she began. "You know, you're very lucky to have been healed by her."

"I know," Shinji agreed vehemently. "She was so nice and patient and she's so talented, sensei–"

"Okay, I think I get it," Kyoko said, grinning. She kept an eye on him as he slid off the bed, his newly healed leg showing no signs of weakness. "Let's get you back home."

Shinji continued fawning over Sakura as they left the room, and it came as no surprise to Kyoko when one of the nurses overheard and came over. "Oh, are you talking about Haruno-sensei?"

"Yes," Kyoko said dryly, putting a hand on Shinji's head to cut off his stammered excuses.

The nurse smirked understandingly. "Don't worry, he's hardly the first," she told Kyoko, before turning to Shinji. "Best get over it now, boy. There's no hope for you."

Kyoko snickered at the nurse's brutal approach, while Shinji glared at both of them. "Sensei," he complained.

"Sorry, Shinji," Kyoko said, feeling only the tiniest bit guilty for laughing. "But she's right – you do know Sakura is at least ten years older than you, right?"

"And she has a boyfriend," the nurse added, seemingly relishing the way Shinji continued to droop.

"Sakura-sama has a boyfriend?" Shinji snorted. "He's not good enough for her."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow as the nurse laughed darkly. "Oh, you won't be saying that once you hear who it is."

"Yeah, I will!" Shinji declared, crossing his arms. "Who is he?"

"Oh, I'm sure you've heard of him before," the nurse said smugly, smirking down at Shinji. "Uchiha Itachi."

Shinji gaped, visibly floundering for words before he repeated hoarsely, "Uchiha Itachi?"

"As in the Uchiha clan heir and one of the best shinobi this village has ever seen? Yep." Kyoko smiled ruefully at how much the nurse was enjoying herself.

"Bad luck, Shinji," Kyoko said sympathetically, ruffling his hair. "Maybe next time you should go for someone around your own age."

" _Sensei_ ," Shinji complained, ducking out from beneath her hand to fix his hair. "Stop teasing me."

"I will, when you stop pouting," Kyoko told him, and reached out to ruffle his hair again.

* * *

"Oh, hey! What are you guys doing here?" Sakura smiled warmly at Tenten and Hinata. "I mean, not that I'm glad to see you or anything."

"I invited them," Ino explained. "We hardly ever get to hang out these days, so I figured they could crash our lunch date."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Pig, you do remember we had a sleepover a few days ago, right?" Decidedly ignoring Ino, she turned to the other two girls and smiled. "So, how are things going?"

"Exhausted," Tenten answered, sighing wearily. "Gai-sensei organised a sparring session this morning with Neji and Lee, but I only came back from my mission yesterday."

The other girls made sympathetic noises. "Urgh, same," Ino agreed. "I've been helping my dad out in T&I lately and–"

"Hey," Temari said, one hand resting on a cocked hip. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, it's fine," Ino said, eyeing the other kunoichi curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not here on official business," Temari reassured her, and everyone relaxed.

"Would you like to join us, then?" Hinata asked.

"Don't mind if I do," Temari said, pulling up a seat between Tenten and Ino. They were all reasonably well acquainted with the Sand kunoichi, thanks to her frequent visits to Konoha, but Sakura was surprised when she noticed Temari staring curiously at her.

Before Sakura could ask her what was wrong, Temari smirked and said, "So, I heard you got a boyfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts:  
> Article 67 of Section 15 in the ANBU handbook refers to ANBU operatives in the same squad being emotionally compromised and unable to fulfil their duties (think back to Ghost). The fact that it's Itachi who is requesting it means he's the one being all lovesick about Sakura, which Tsunade finds very amusing.
> 
> Aiko is named after the main character in Vapours, a SI/OC fic  
> Kei is named after the main character in Catch Your Breath, a SI/OC fic by Lang Noi  
> Katsumi means victorious beauty (which she is)  
> Hideki (Katsumi’s father) is named after a character in The Eyes Have it/Now You See It, by Shana the Short  
> Rika is named after the main character in Dragonfly, a SI/OC fic  
> Kyoko is named after Kyoko Sakura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
> As you can see, I've been reading quite a few SI/OC fics, but the ones I really recommend are Vapours, Catch Your Breath and Dreaming of Sunshine.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and giving kudos - I really hope you enjoyed these fics. All feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
